In communication networking applications, a cassette, which is a compact, unitary apparatus for routing one or more cables to one or more optical or electronic devices enclosed within the cassette, may be provided. The cassette serves to facilitate coupling of the device with one or more cables, as well as protect the device from potential damage such as mechanical shock or contaminants. As a plurality of devices is often required in a single networking application, a plurality of cassettes may be provided to enclose the devices, and a housing may typically be provided to store the cassettes in an organized manner, such as in rows and columns. However, because each individual cassette within the housing typically receives a plurality of cables, the cables extending from an organized configuration of cassettes may nevertheless be disorderly, even to the point of rendering it difficult to access cassettes stored within the housing or individual cables.
As such, there exists a need for an improved device and system for managing the cables extending from the plurality of cassettes typically required in a networking installation.